The Shadow Returns
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: 2nd one-shot of the Shadow series!


**This is the 2nd one-shot in the "Shadow" series! Woohoo! In all honesty, I have absolutely no idea how long the series will be...so, I want you all to just support me through it all. Thank you!**

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment and stepped outside, bringing my suitcase with me. I turned back around and took one last look at the place that held so many memories. I smiled to myself thinking about my friends. I would be seeing some of them someday. I made that my own personal goal.

I closed the door and turned to walk away so that I could complete my mission.

The mission that has taken about five years.

The same one that has kept me from everyone I love.

I walked to the airport and boarded my plane. As I sat down in my seat, I pulled out a small, worn out photo. I sighed and let my mind wander back to the day I left for the mission.

_Someone grabbed me from behind and I couldn't breath. I flipped the person over my head and grinned._

_"Sorry, Izzy, but you have a killer grip."_

_She faked a smile, but I could see tears welling in her eyes._

_"This is gonna be your first mission...What if something goes wrong?"_

_I almost laughed. "Izzy, who am I?"_

_"Scarlet Evans."_

_I nodded. "Exactly." I got up and was walking away._

_"Well? What is that supposed to mean?" she called._

_I looked back at her and the rest of my friends. Max looked proud, but sad, and Nikki looked excited. Aaron Solomon was smirking that annoying smirk that attracted me to him. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he decided to open up his big mouth._

_"Answer the question already, Scar!"_

_People always said he was like his grandfather, CIA legend, Joe Solomon. Honestly, I don't think he was. He was probably more like Zach Goode, or the way Cameron Morgan Goode would describe him in her CoveOps reports._

_"It means that you can count on me. I'll be back."_

_And I left._

I jumped up as I realized we were already at the airport. I got out and found my bags. Then, I rushed outside to find a cab.

On the way to HQ, I was nervous. What if I missed too much of my friends' lives? What if Aaron found someone and doesn't like me anymore? I mean, sure, we weren't going out, but he was...complicated.

I stopped at the doors and took a deep breath before swinging them open and stepping inside. Heads turned, people gasped, and I was just standing there, thinking how great it was to be home.

"SCARLET!"

My head snapped towards the group of girls running at a dangerously fast speed towards me. I was tackled to the ground by the one and only, Max Valentine.

I laughed as they helped me up and engulfed me into a group hug.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, alright?" I asked.

They nodded, and Nikki had a knowing smile on her face.

"Ms. Winters, I suggest you wipe that smile off of your face."

"And why would I do that?" she asked.

I smiled. "You know, you really remind me of a certain Macey Winters..."

She glared. "I'm not _that_ much like her."

I rolled my eyes. "She's _you're_ relative. Get over it. You guys are alike."

I turned around, shaking my head, and headed towards the director's office. I opened the doors and smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans," she said.

I nodded my head and replied, "Evening, Meagan."

She smirked and her emerald eyes shone with amusement.

"It's Director Goode at the moment."

I laughed. "Yes ma'am."

She had me debriefed and a few hours later, I was ready to go home.

I strolled out of the office and turned a corner.

"Hey, Scar. Guess you couldn't get enough of me."

I spun around at the sound of his voice. "Don't get cocky, Solomon. Anyways, why are you back before me? Wasn't your mission supposed to take a little longer?"

He smirked and cocked his head. Then, he did the one thing that made me question why he wasn't a Goode.

He pointed to himself and said, "Assassin."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the familiar act.

"I'll see you later, right?" he asked.

I grinned. "What would be the odds of that?"

And I walked out of the building. But, from the reflective glass on the doors, I saw Aaron smile and hold up an open book. I squinted my eyes, and thanks to the spy training, I was able to make out the words on the page of the book.

_"And from what I can tell, he didn't look back. Because neither did I."_

I shook my head and laughed at him.

And at that moment, I was sure that everything would turn out okay from now on.

After all, I'm home. I have my family. I have my friends.

And you know what else?

I had a cocky, arrogant, smirking idiot behind me, reading the Covert Operations Report of the Chameleon, maybe comparing us to Zach and Cammie, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Crappy ending, but I wanted you all to have to put some of the family ties together on your own. The next one-shot will be one of the BEST! I love it already :)**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


End file.
